Marriage
by StarRoseColors
Summary: After learning about Lydia's marriage, Prince Vince decides to learn more.


"What?"

"I'm married."

Lydia looked flushed as she admitted it. Prince Vince blinked when he finally noticed the ring on her left ring finger. She was dressed in what he had been told were her casual clothes. She had been prepared for a meetup with a friend, not a _date_.

Oh.

"I'm so sorry!" he said, immediately releasing her shoulders. "I...Beetlejuice told me…"

Lydia's face scrunched up in clear irritation. "He was probably pulling a prank on you. I'm so sorry about that. I'm pretty sure I'm the only moral restraint he has." Her hand tugged through her raven hair, the red streak in it flashing. "I am really sorry if I led you on. That was not my intention."

"It's alright!" He held his hand out, a smile coming surprisingly easy. "Friends?"

She took his hand with a smile and shook it firmly. "Friends." Lydia released Vince's hand before turning to the bush near them. "And _you!_"

She moved the greenery to reveal Beetlejuice. He chuckled nervously at the presence of the two teens. "Hey, Lyds."

The living girl grabbed the poltergeist by the ear and hauled out of the bush. "You are in so much _trouble_." Lydia ground out. Vince watched as the two dissolved into an argument- mostly Lydia yelling and Beetlejuice trying to defend himself. A flash of gold caught his eye. The prince focused on it, realizing it was a ring.

A ring on Beetlejuice's left ring finger.

By the time Lydia forced Beetlejuice to apologize and the two walked away, Prince Vince had come to the realization of who Lydia was married to.

* * *

Asking some questions had led him to this office.

Miss Juno, killed by slit throat, glared at him through the cigarette smoke she puffed out. "Please tell me you're not here to bug me about an annulment of their marriage. The Maitlands do that too often."

"Of course not! I was just wondering how it came about. Lydia's only fourteen and Beetlejuice is…" He tried to come up with the proper word. "Beetlejuice."

Juno let out a huff. "The main story you'll have to pry out of one of them. But what I can tell you is that Lydia made a deal with him when she was twelve." She turned her gaze to the paperwork on her desk. "He'd help her with something, she marries him. And don't give me that look, she knew what she was getting into. The terms were laid out very clearly."

"You said something about annulment…?"

"The Maitlands, the ghosts that used to haunt the Deetzs. They were the reason Lydia made a deal." A puff of smoke was let out. "Something happened with their paperwork and they got to move on here. But they still come and bother me about annulling Lydia's marriage."

Vince raised a brow. "Is there nothing to be done?"

Juno shook her head. "Not until she turns eighteen."

* * *

Vince ended up going to the Roadhouse in search of Lydia.

When he arrived at the property that Beetlejuice apparently rented out, it was to see that the door was missing. Part of the hallway was blackened. Poking his head in the kitchen revealed that it looked completely burned.

"Hey Vince!"

Lydia and Beetlejuice were sitting in what must've been a living room. They took up a wood couch together, his arm slung over her shoulder. A skeleton sat in an armchair while a spider was seated on the arm of a chair. Some TV show played across the screen of the TV. "Hello everyone. May I come in?"

Lydia nodded and Vince did. He ended up sitting on the floor, watching the program. A glance revealed that the married couple wasn't actually watching it. Beetlejuice was watching Lydia, who was sewing something on her dress. She was, instead of the red dress and spiderweb cape she usually wore, wearing a black sweater and shorts. There were bandages scattered across her pale skin.

"What happened?"

"Jacques and BJ made a bet and the oven ended up exploding. I got thrown out of a window." Lydia punctured the statement with a sharp move of her needle, repairing the now clear rip in the skirt. "We're taking a rest from trying to clean the mess up."

Vince nodded before taking a deep breath. "Actually, Lydia, I wanted to talk to you." Dark eyes turned to you. "About your marriage."

It seemed a record screeched to a stop as everyone stared at him. The needle in the breather's fingers had accidentally stabbed her other palm, although Lydia didn't seem to notice the blood dripping on the red fabric of her dress. Then as one, everyone stared at her and the poltergeist. Lydia and Beetlejuice turned to share a glance. Finally, she held her left hand for Vince to see.

The ring was a rather pretty one. It was a golden band, larger than a woman's ring usually would be. A side view of a dragon, mid roar, had been etched in. A dark red stone served as the flame, while a smaller gem served as the eye. He wasn't sure if it was purple or black, the way the light moved on it.

"The Maitlands were being exorcised. The guy doing it mistook it for a seance…" Lydia seemed uncomfortable. "Beetlejuice had already been bugging me for months about letting him out. I was desperate, he needed something." The Tv was a dull drone.

"And we struck a bargain."

* * *

**A/N: Part of an idea for a reboot of the cartoon.**


End file.
